A Crazy Coincidence
by semicolonqueen
Summary: [A Tom Holland x Reader Fanfic] After a meet-and-greet at a convention, you are surprised to receive a very unexpected text. It's a pretty crazy coincidence that Tom Holland, who remembered your name and gave you a free poster, ended up with your phone number. Is it really a coincidence? Or is it fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I drummed my fingers against the barrier rail, trying hard to ignore the people trying desperately to push in next to me. The security guards had been whispering nearby, and I heard one of them mutter "just a couple more minutes", which was how I knew the cast was about to start their rounds.

I wasn't a complete newbie to the convention craze, and knew that when they finally brought the _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ gang out—Zendaya, Laura Harrier, Jacob Batalon, and most importantly, Tom Holland—it would be a while before anyone in the meet and greet line actually got to say hi. However, once they came out, it would be worth it because they would be right there, all near me and _real_. A single scream from about halfway across the barricade caused me to whip my head around.

A wave of brown hair became another and another as the cast came filing out, beaming. Tom followed Zendaya and was in turn followed by Laura and so on. I tried to maintain composure as I waved at the cast. There would be no way I would leave this happy unless I found a way to keep it cool.

Still, that was hard when Tom Holland was about five feet away from me, separated by only a railing and a very muscular man with a name tag reading "Convention Security".

"Hi! Hi! It's alright, we'll get to say hi to everyone later!" Tom tried to shout over the noise of the crowd, but I think I was one of only a few close enough to hear.

I did my part by keeping my screaming to a minimal, calling, "I can't wait to meet you all!"

Once they left, everyone around me kept a certain energy from the encounter and the lines were practically vibrating as we all waited for our chance. A girl next to me kept shifting her gaze between my shirt (Spider-Man, of course) and the doorway through which fans were being led.

"What's your name?" she asked me after a few minutes, looking down at her shoes as she did. I almost didn't hear her.

"Oh, I'm Y/n. And yours?" I responded. Frankly, I was glad to have something distract me from the nervous energy of the whole room.

The girl smiled. "Bailey! I love your shirt. Where did you get it?"

"I ordered it online," I laughed and shrugged. "Best place to find the really fun designs."

"Dang, I was hoping I could get one like it." Bailey sighed. "Oh well."

I was about to add something when the line shifted forward and Bailey moved up. We were fairly close to the start of the line, and the amount of people ahead of us was quickly shrinking. I paused before searching through my bag for a pen and paper. Once I found the corner of a receipt, I jotted my number onto it, curving the numbers so they would fit, and held it out to where Bailey had just been standing.

"Wait… Bailey?" I asked, looking around for her. She had vanished.

"You're up!" a male voice called, and I startled to find one of the security guards looking at me.

I couldn't find it in myself to be upset that Bailey was gone—probably to meet the cast—as it was finally my turn. I tucked the paper in my front pocket, jammed the pen back in my bag, and hurried forward.


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p1"Through the doorway, I found a lot less chaos then back with the crowd. Bailey was giving Laura a hug and snapping one last selfie with her, hurrying through before I could so much as call her name. emOh well./em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Hello, love." Even having heard more than a few of his interviews, Tom's accent caught me off-guard./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I smiled. "Hi. It's so good to meet you. I loved emSpider-Man; /emI think you did a really, really good job." emEloquent as always, I am./em/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Thank you so much!" he said, beaming./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I turned to Zendaya and continued, hoping that the security people wouldn't kick me out before I had said what I wanted to. "And you're amazing all the time." emWell, that's not exactly what I wanted to say. /em"I mean, you're hilarious in the movie and I think you're beautiful."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Zendaya smiled sweetly. "You're too kind. What was your name?"/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Y/n, but it doesn't matter, I know you guys have emway/em too many names being thrown at you." I laughed./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"We crowded in for a group picture, Zendaya on one side of me, Tom on the other, and Laura and Jacob rounding out the sides. I would like to think that my smile looked completely genuine and not at all nervous. At the very least, I know I emfelt /emcompletely happy./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"As I went to leave, a man in a production shirt stopped me. "Do you want to buy a signed poster? Twenty bucks for meet and greeters."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I blanched before nodding quickly. "Yeah, yes, for sure."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"I ran back over to the cast while they autographed a poster, which just happened to be my favorite of the emHomecoming/em posters, and dug into my pocket to grab the twenty dollars only to come up blank./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""Ohhh no," I whispered, grabbing my purse and flipping through the pockets./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"After another moment, I heard a soft voice whisper something. I might not have recognized Tom's voice that quiet if not for the accent. "Don't worry about it, Y/n."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""What?" I asked, before Tom rolled up the poster and handed it to me./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1""It was a pleasure," he told me before looking over at the production man, who gave him a scalding look. "Just let her take it."/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"I felt like eyes were following me out of the room./p 


End file.
